


On The Boat Dock

by Bucket_Burns



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Dock Worker Bucky, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Song Lyrics, Wordcount: 100-1.000, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucket_Burns/pseuds/Bucket_Burns
Summary: "I grabbed your jacket on the boat dock and I pulled you in, and we kissed. It was so dark, I found your lips only because I felt your breath."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	On The Boat Dock

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Lyric Fic for Best Intentions by Hodera

“The docks?” Bucky stopped short, Steve still walking in front of him, never breaking pace. “Is it not enough that I’m here all day, you gotta drag me here in the middle of the night too?”

“Come on, Buck, I promise it’ll be worth it.” He smirked over his shoulder, holding the brown paper bag in his hand at shoulder level. “If you don’t follow me, you won’t get what’s in this bag.”

Bucky huffed, following after Steve as the lights of the closest building started to fade away, and the sound of waves slapping against concrete grew louder. It was around one in the morning, and the docks were empty, and very dark. Steve grabbed onto Bucky’s sleeve and pulled him further into the dark, and they felt their way toward an expanse of concrete wall. Steve used Bucky’s shoulder to hoist himself up onto it and Bucky joined him. 

The glow from the moon cast gentle white light across Steve’s silhouette, lighting up his crooked hose, his long eyelashes, the swoop of his hair on his forehead. Bucky cleared his throat and looked down at the bag in his hand instead. 

“You gonna give me my present, or what?” Steve laughed, opened the bag and pulled out a bottle of dark liquid, handing it over to Bucky. Bucky chuckled, nudging Steve’s shoulder with his arm, unscrewed the cap and took a quick swig. The whiskey burned as it slid down his throat. 

“That’s not your present, Buck. This is.” Bucky looked back to Steve and followed where his finger was pointing into the sky. He caught a flash of light in the night. Then another. Bucky gasped. He hadn’t seen a shooting star since his family had moved to New York, but now the sky was full of them. He felt the bottle leave his hand, but he didn’t argue as he heard Steve take a sip. They sat silently, in the darkness. 

Bucky wasn’t sure how long they stayed, passing the bottle back and forth every once in a while. At some point Steve’s head ended up on his shoulder. At another point Bucky rested his head on top of Steve’s. They said nothing, just kept watching. What do you even say when your best friend of ten years gets you sky full of shooting stars for your birthday? What do you wish for, when everything you want it right next to you? Bravery? Bravery would be nice, Bucky thought. Bravery was something he lacked when it came to his best friend.

Bravery it was, then. He was twenty now. He could face the consequences of a possibly bad decision… or he could blame it on the booze. Either way, they would be fine come morning. He made his decision, around 3AM, that when they got home, Bucky would tell Steve how he felt and deal with whatever the aftermath might be. When they hadn’t seen another meteor for fifteen minutes, Steve slipped off the wall, and turned back to look at Bucky, waiting for him. Bucky jumped off, and brushed past Steve, leading the way this time, eager to get home. He had only made it a couple steps before he felt Steve’s hand on his sleeve again.

He turned, confused. In the darkness, Steve looked strange. Bucky would say he looked scared, but Steve was never scared. Nervous, maybe? Or was he projecting his own feelings onto Steve. He could barely see his face, anyway.

“I, uh. I have something. One more present, maybe? If that’s okay?” 

“Okay.”

Steve’s hand moved from Bucky’s sleeve to his lapel and pulled him in. Bucky’s heart stopped beating. All he could feel was Steve’s breath on his lips, inches away.

“Tell me to stop.”

“No.”

Bucky moved in the last inch, pressed his lips to Steve’s in a chaste, sweet kiss. He pulled back, resting his forehead onto Steve’s.

“You kinda ruined my wish, punk.”

“So pick a new one.”

“Don’t need to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was just a little prompt fill on Twitter!
> 
> You can follow the playlist [here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/71MfuMrGnTfH26rLDOfWxf?si=8b92f52ed6204cc5) and you can find me on Twitter [here!](https://twitter.com/bucket_burnes)


End file.
